1. Field
The following description relates to a scheduling technique for a relay-based network, and more particularly, to a technique of assigning a plurality of sub channels in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing access (OFDMA) based network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless network, relays may be used to improve a throughput or increase coverage of a cell. However, to reduce interferences, radio resources (for example, sub channels in an OFDMA based network) for the relays may be separately needed.
Limited available sub channels may be assigned to a base station and a plurality of relays so as to reduce the interferences and maximize the throughput of a wireless network. Accordingly, it is desirable to appropriately assign the sub channels in a network having a base station and a plurality of relays.
Also, while transmitting a downlink sub frame, the base station and the plurality of relays may be diversely operated. As an example, performing, by the base station, a downlink communication using the plurality of relays and performing, by the plurality of relays, the downlink communication using user terminals may be simultaneously realized. As another example, the plurality of relays may perform the downlink communication using a plurality of terminals after performing, by the base station, the downlink communication using the plurality of relays. That is, operations of the base station and plurality of relays in the downlink sub frame may be diverse, and the downlink sub frame may be of various types depending on the operations of the base station and plurality of relays.